REGALO DE XV AÑOS
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: el mejor regalo que pudo recibir Bella.... pesimo summary... mejor leanlo


**Hola chicas este es un fic, muy triste que me pareció interesante, y me hizo llorar (bueno casi)**

**Bueno seria bueno que lo leyeran a ver que les parece**

*****REGALO DE XV AÑOS*****

_El día en que mi Isabella nació de verdad no sentí gran alegría, por que yo quería un niño… dos días después fui a buscar a mis 2 mujeres… una lucia pálida y la otra radiante y dormilona, en pocos meses me deje cautivar por la risa de Isabella o Bella como le decía, por que al parecer al oírla decirle Isabella la bebe se ponía a llorar lo que me hacia reír, fue entonces cuando empecé a amarla con locura… su carita y su mirada no se apartaban de mi pensamiento, un día me dijo…_

_-papi, cuando cumpla 15 años cual será mi regalo_

_-pero mi amor apenas tienes 10 añitos- respondí riendo_

_-bueno papi tu siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando…_

_Y era verdad Bella ya tenia 14 años, y excelentes notas escolares, ocupaba todo espacio en casa… en la mente y el corazón de la familia, especialmente el de su padre, fue un domingo en la mañana cuando nos dirigíamos a misa… Bella tropezó con algo o eso creíamos todos y dio un traspié la detuve de inmediato para que no se cayera… Bella fue cayendo lentamente sobre el banco y casi perdió el conocimiento._

_La llevamos al hospital ahí permaneció durante 10 días, me informaron que mi hija padecía de una enfermedad que atacaba su corazón… pero no era algo definitivo… había que realizarle otras pruebas para llegar a un diagnostico firme._

_-papi voy a morir no es cierto?- pregunto débilmente mi hija, desde su cama- eso te dijeron los médicos , verdad?_

_- no mi amor… no vas a morir… dios no permitiría que perdiera lo que mas eh amado en este mundo_

_-papa,- pregunto llamando mi atención- quienes mueren van algún lugar? Pueden ver desde lo alto a las personas queridas? Sabes si pueden volver?_

_-bueno hija… nadie ha regresado de haya para contarlo, pero si muriera no te dejaría sola, estando en el mas haya… buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo… como ultimo recurso usaría el viento para hablarte._

_-el viento? Y como harías eso papi?_

_-no lo se hija, pero estoy seguro que cuando muera me comunicare contigo cuando sientas el roce del viento sobre tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas- ella me sonrió en respuesta_

Ese mismo día en el la tarde llamaron al padre, el asunto era grave… su hija se estaba muriendo, necesitaba otro corazón por que el suyo no resistiría mas tiempo si no unos 15 o 20 días mas…

_Un corazón… y de donde saco un corazón?_

Ese mismo mes Bella cumpliría sus 15 años

Fue el viernes en la tarde cuando consiguieron un donante, entonces las cosas iban a cambiar, y entonces el domingo por la tarde Bella estaba operada, éxito total, papa no había vuelto por el hospital y Bella lo extrañaba demasiado, su mami le decía que todo saldría bien y la abrazo con ternura.

Mas adelante al llegar todos a casa, se sentaron el sofá y su madre con los ojos llorosos, le entrego a Bella una carta de su padre…

_Bella, mi gran amor:_

_Al momento de leer mi carta… debes tener 15 años y un corazón fuerte en tu pecho… esa fue la promesa de los médicos que te operaron, no puedes imaginarte ni remotamente lo que lamento no poder estar a tu lado, hoy que es tu gran día. Cuando supe que ibas a morir sentí que yo también moriría contigo y me preguntaba que podía hacer? Después de tanto pensar y sentir mil cosas sobre mi… decidí que la mejor manera de hacer algo por ti… responder a la pregunte que me hiciste cuando tenias 10 años, te acuerdas? Y a la cual no respondí_

_Decidí darte el regalo más hermoso que nadie mas ha hecho… mi corazón_

_Te regalo mi vida entera sin condición alguna, para que hagas de ella lo que quieras, sintiendo cosas bellas y sabiendo que en el mundo no hay cosa más importante, que quieras vivir._

_Vive hija… siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Te amo y siempre de amare_

_Por que eres lo más grande y más hermoso que dios me ha dado…. Te amo Isabella_

Bella lloro todo el día y toda la noche, al día siguiente fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su padre…

-_papa…- susurro- papi, ahora puedo comprender cuanto me amabas yo también te amo y te honrare para siempre…_

Y en ese instante las copas de los arboles se movieron levemente y cayeron las flores, Bella sintió un suave viento roso su cara y una suave brisa beso sus mejillas… alzo la mirada al cielo sintiendo una paz inmensa y dio gracias a dios por eso.

Se levanto y regreso a casa sintiendo que lleva en su corazón… el amor mas grande del mundo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me sirve como lección y para saber lo grande que puede ser el amor de tus padres o no solo de ellos de tu familia.**

**Ok me pongo sentimental… snif snif**

**Déjenme su opinión, con un review**


End file.
